Keep Holding On
by amoderndaycosette
Summary: Cosette has everything, love, happiness, wealth, a baby on the way, and most importantly the man of her dreams, her life is practically perfect, until one day her whole world is flipped upside down, in a way she can't explain. Watch as Cosette navigates her way through our modern world, and tries to regain the love and life she's lost.
1. Prologue

"Cosette, from the moment I first saw you, I knew I was in love. I can't imagine a life without you." Then it happened Marius got down one knee before me. "Will you marry me?" At this moment, it seemed nothing could ever bring me down. I was engaged to the love of my life, Marius Pontmercy, and I was soon to be his wife.

The months flew by, and the day of our wedding rushed in, bringing loads of joy and happiness with it. Our wedding night, our sweet wedding night, nothing could have been better then that. Marius and I had the sort of love that seemed undying, unbreakable. We understood each other like no one else did, and we always had fun together.

My life was perfect for a while, but then one day things changed. They changed in a way I don't really understand. It was not the fault of anyone I knew of, and it honestly didn't make sense at all. So much that at first I thought I was dreaming.

"Good night Cosette," Marius said in his loving tone, that tone was always there when he talked to me. He placed a gentle kiss upon my head. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said in a soft, sweet tone. Marius smiled and placed a hand on my stomach.

"I love our baby too," he kissed me once more before turning over and drifting off to sleep.

A content sigh escaped my lips before I closed my eyes to sleep. I loved my life, it was everything I ever could have wished for, it was a dream come true.


	2. Chapter 1

The sun filtered through the white curtains of my bedroom window, that was my sign that it was time to get up. I opened my eyes, and instantly, I was confused. This was not my room. The walls were painted a light shade of pink, I was laying in a small white bed, and a large black, well I'm not sure what it was, it looked almost like a painting, but it hung on the wall before me. And, most importantly, there was no Marius beside me. This had to be a dream, I lay down and closed my eyes then opened them again, no luck. I was still alone in this strange room. I also tried the age old trick of pinching myself.

"Ouch!" I had done it harder then desired, as I didn't expect to feel anything. Panic began to set in as I realized this was no dream, tears began to rain down my fair cheeks. But I knew sitting here crying was going to help anything, I had to go investigate.

As I walked into the kitchen, I felt some relief in seeing my father, this was crazy, my father was dead, how was he here? Had I died, was this heaven? It couldn't be.

"Good morning Cosette," he smiled one of his warm smiles.

"Papa," I spoke in a clearly confused tone. "What am I doing here, why are you here, where's Marius? Am I dead Papa?"

He tilted his head to the side, "Well first of all, you're not dead, why would you be? Second, we live here, and who is Marius?"

"Papa, Marius, my husband, we got married a few months ago…" I prayed he'd somehow know, he had too, he knew Marius.

"Cosette, I think you need some food, you don't sound right, come here eat some breakfast, then we have to go, you're going to be late for your first day of school." He ushered me into a chair and I grabbed a piece of bread from the plate in front of me, but he swiftly grabbed it from my hand.

"What are you doing?" I said reaching for the bread he had taken from me.

"I'm getting you your breakfast, you can't eat bread you're allergic honey," he said setting a plate of eggs before me.

"Allergic, what is that?" I had always ate bread at home with no problem, this was so strange.

"You get sick if you eat gluten, you know this Cosette, what is going on with you. You're acting so strange this morning," I'm acting strange? More like you are, what is going on?

"I'm just a bit tired, that's all," I said as I began to eat.

He nodded, "Well once you finish go get ready, we've got to get going so we're not late." Papa head up the stairs leaving me in the kitchen.

This was strange, very strange, I had no clue what was going on, but I intended to find out.


End file.
